Lullaby of Orthrus: Final Fantasy VII Revisited
by Croft K Roberts
Summary: M-T. OC story. Mother Gaia is refusing to sustain life any longer and war is inevitable. Vincent goes missing without a trace and AVALANCHE has searched high and low with no luck. So they turn to an unlikely hero to sniff out the Valentine- his younger brother, Salem. Will the unsung vigilante search for his kin, or leave him to his fate? CH5- Where Is Our Favorite Weapon UP!
1. Missing

Disclaimer: This is a FICTIONAL story. As will all disclaimers none of the original characters from the FF franchise are owned by me. Characters I myself own: Salem Valentine, Kain, And Dr. Xemo Turzak. Stella Bleu'Rosen is a character of one of my friends that I have grown to like. I have the 'OK' by her to use her character in this story...

Edit: I am the original author of this story. This is simply a new account that I wish to continue and finish the tale of the brother Valentine.

Lullaby of Orthrus: FFVII

Chapter I: Missing

"Damn it..." The red clouds overhead glided over swiftly as the wind blew hard through the old corridors of the architecture. The ruined labs held memories better left forgotten, but the pale man stood silently, as to ambrace them. The enstranged emotion of hate filled the air, his red eyes fixed in the oblivion of his own mind as the howl of wind whistled through the room. Glass littered the floor and the brown of old blood stained it. The colored splattered marks along walls and chairs that laid toppled over papers and surgical equipment gave a grim feeling to the old chamber. _Where in the hell is Turzak? That bastard!_ That bastard... His teeth gritted as his jaw flexed in unison. Dr. Turzak was always one for the knack of escape. He was probably dead by now. But who knew at this point. Years of searching for a ghost just to always end of empty handed? Maybe the old man ended his life after his failure. Sad end to a sad mans pathetic excuse for a life.

Salem slowly paced himself, maneuvering around obstacles as his boots crushed glass under his feet. Moving over turned chairs, and small critters scurrying away he pased long strides across the floor. He made his way out of the lab and into the main hall of the old run down Shinra testing facility, walking with an angry step. His red eyes gave almost a glow in the dark halls of the building as his boots clapped the floor one after another without a sign of compromise. Steady and unfailing.

His search had been going on for nearly thirty-four years...

Yes, thirty-four years. Of course the thought is acknowleged; who searches for someone for thirty-four years? Well, the writer finds it safe to say that if the reader had lived the sad circumstances of Salem Valentines life, you would find that revenge was the only compensation. Though his appearance was still that of a young man, he was still well seasoned in his mind. Aging didn't take hold of this Valentine, either. The luck of them, eh? The chain around his gun clanked on the buckle that kept its holster attached tight to his leg. A double headed dog, Orthrus. Yes, This was the brother of the legendary Vincent...

This was Salem Valentine...

Salem stepped out into the sun and squinted with the light that hit his eyes. Anger still flowed through him, fists clenching. His red eyes flickered with the rays of sun breaking through the holes of the ruined ceilings as he walked steadily from the massive building. All these years he had to deal with the damned thing. The cause of his blackouts. The reason why he was wanted for murder and countless other crimes. The damned... Thing. A being so terrible that all men were afraid of it, old men waited patiently for it and war... Well, war was allies with it. Vincent Valentine wasn't the only one with demons held secret. Altleast the old Turk was locked in a coffin a majority of his "life", if thats what you want to call it. Salem on the other hand was left to roam the lands as a hazard to all of man kind.

The pale man often wondered why he had this entity from the earth. Why he was plagued by dreams of the afterlife and why he would be given such a heavy burden. But after years of wondering he had elaborated his own answers. Perhaps it was because his body could harness such a beast. Maybe it was his brothers fault, leaving him and dropping a trail of bread crumbs back to him. Power hungary men will attempt powerful and even dangerous things and in the end success is the overall goal to what ever it may be. And if a tyrant believes something is possible, he will not rest until he has the upperhand. This sparks ideas in others to achieve something greater than the one before, and it goes on and on until there is nothing left... No one.

_Just shadows..._

His raven black hair fell to chin, covering his face, very uneven and quite chopped off. His nine-teen year old appearance kept a somewhat good cover for his true identity, keeping well hidden by most on lookers, IF he ever ran into any... It waved violently as he stepped, jumped, and walked around the remains of homes and buildings that was once a great city. The ruins of this place gave him peace. They reminded him of himself in a way. Old and unused, they managed to still stand tall and sturdy. The silence was what kept him coming back with the exceptance of vengence. Unlike Vincent, Salem was tested in the Shinra Corporations main facility. A little less "homey" than a mansion in his eyes. But Salem was one of bad thoughts and small pity. The Jenova experiment grew popular between scientists who were working for Shinra. No room for originality he supposed. After all we were all caught up in the eye of one big storm. In the end, who would think differently than another? It didn't matter now. These times called for 'every man for himself" And he intended to live by it.

Often, he remembered the little things. Such as conversations between colleagues; Hojo and his manatical laugh- given in ANY situation. The cold sting of a needle on the skin. The bright light that beamed before the black of unconsiousness. The thumping of his heartbeat. The rest were things that would set him off in the most horrific of ways, and then again, they would fuel his hate for the eager end.

"Salem!" A low voice called out from the steps of a nearby ruined church.

"Not now, Strife!" Salem returned with aggrivation, an annoyance clear in his tone towards the man who he recognized without even a glance in his direction.

"Where's Vincent?!" Cloud said rolling his feet down the steps, to the corner of the street. His expression of angst and worry would be noted by the pale man.

"Check in those damned Caverns!" Salem replied as he continued toward an awning that nestled below a stoop that ran to the large SinRa building.

Cloud was an odd fellow- wanting for the best though expecting the worst? All kinds of depressing. There wasn't a thing about him that said 'socialable' but with Salem, it was the fire in his eyes. Loss always seems to drive a man to desperation... Desperation or death and it seemed that only one was relevant to Cloud Strife, "We did... And Kalm... Edge... Even the Mansion..." Cloud caught the man in mid-stride catching his arm. "We've look everywhere, Salem"

Salem gave a somewhat aggrivated scowl at the blondes arrogance before snatching his limb away from Clouds grasp. Vincent was a unpredictable person. He was a loner, much like himself. There was no logical reason to be worried about his brother, well for the most part anyway. Besides, the Lucresia lady got to his head in the long run. In the end, a woman whom he barely knew would be the cause of his brothers downfall. Strange in a way- something as meaningless as love being the degredation of someones natural life- even through almost endless pain. Pain... Not an emotion but an event... When someone or something feels the effects of its polar, 'peace', if there were such a thing. The young brother couldn't relate. Both of them were just words that could be identified in a conscious state. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Then look some more, blondey." Salem said pushing himself passed Cloud with a shove.. "I have matters to attend."

"We found Cerberus!" Cloud shot back, letting his words slow into a saddened tone, "Just outside of the Mako Caverns."

Salem came to a slow stop, setting his foot onto a large bolder. Now that was a little bit to unpredictable, even for Vincent. Salem knew he would have NEVER left Cerberus anywhere, nor took it off, and if he did, it was in close proximity. Salem slowly turned to the young man, his eye brows sinking over his eyes as he thought for a moment... Vincent vanished all the time, after all, he took sanctuary in solitude and banishment- despite his need for acceptance... Who is to say he didn't abandon his friends? There was a moment that Salem stopped in his tracks. His mind flushed with possibilties.

"Are you sure he is uh," He reached into his jacket pocket, "missing?"

"Yes," Cloud snorted in aggrivation, "I'm sure."

He took a moment to reflect the words of the end of the mans sentence and pulled a pack of Pheonix brand cigarettes from his pocket, packing them in, "Missing as in-?"

"Cerberus... We found his gun," The words from the SOLDIERS mouth grew grim, "We cannot find him..."

An irritation made a churn in Salems stomach which slowly developed into a slight worry. Yes, Salem and Vincent had their share of dislikes about themselves but what siblings didn't? Vincent didn't like Salems' knack for revenge and his senseless acts of hatred. Salem hated Vincents need for acceptance among all of his pears. Where would the cycle end? But one thing that couldn't be changed; they were brothers and they always had been. No matter what would happen in their lives, they would manage and they would conquer... Together.

Salem gave a loud sigh before lighting a metalic lighter bearing the symbol of Orthrus, the two headed brother of Cerberus and placing the flame to the end of a cigarette placed at the corner of his lip, "I'll meet you at 7th Heaven at dusk..."

Cloud gave a scowl at the man as his eyes scanned over him with long pause, "Forget it, Salem. We'll look for him ourselves." Cloud broke away with heavy strides as he pased toward the edge of the city.

"I said I'll be there strife!" Salem shot back in his direction, "Be sure to put away the china!"

Salems eyes broke away from the lone rider and after a long drag of nicotine, he made his way for the ruined city streets. His red shirt bore the crest of the Valentine Family and blew violently under his black leather jacket, well fitted. He took another long drag from his cigarette before finding his mind drifting into a place he would never see again. Memories of better times plagued the man he had become, even more than bad ones.

* * *

"Damn it, Vincent!" Salem let out as he pulled a wax bullet from his neck, aggravation clear in his tone. "I thought we weren't to shoot above the collar bone!"

Vincent gave a chuckle as he lowered his weapon. "Stop your whining, Salem... Your almost sixteen! Besides, you will never get better if you don't feel the pain of what could happen in real life... Your lucky we aren't using real rounds."

Salem narrowed his eyes as he pulled Orthrus to his sights before letting off a wax bullet at Vincent. Vincent countered shooting Cerberus, his bullet meeting Salems in mid air, colliding. Salem's anger grew. "Your cheating! Dad gave you the better gun!"

Vincent's brows lowered as he looked at his younger brother. "Oh shut up, Salem! Your just sore that I'm a better shot! Besides! These guns are practically ancient!"

"That's alright, Vince." He said shaking his head. "One day, I'll be ten times as good as you!"

Vincent shook his head with a chuckle. "Keep dreaming, little brother..."

* * *

The cigarette puffed out after a few moments and Salem threw it to his feet, stomping it out with a twist of his ankle. All was calm with the exception of the hard winds slithering through the streets. The lone man took a brief second to collect his thoughts in hopes to prepare himself for social interaction, not a strong suit in his case. But with an exasperated sigh he treaded on to the outer rim of the city without fear nor tranquility. Just a brother doing his duty for the other.

"You better not be dead, Vince," His raspy voice whispered aloud to himself, "I don't have time to write a damned Turkish eulogy."


	2. Secrets In Keeping

Chapter II: Secrets In Keeping

The streets of Edge were always to crowded. People living out their natural day to day lives as if they had not a care in the world. Pathetic, really... Were they so blind as to forget the past? Where in their right minds did they find safety in this world? And even then, the people that had reason the fear, the orphans, mothers, the elderly, they were just waiting for the next to disaster to occur. Waiting for the next cataclysm that would set our world into another age of pain and fear. The ruining of a world that strove to hard for perfection- taking what ever it needed and leaving nothing for the rest. This was the true Gaia... This was the world he lived in...

_They're just waiting for the end_...

He shoved himself through the bunched up dwellers of the new city. His brown leather satchel hung loosely from his shoulder, filled with the necessities of everyday living, well, for the most part. There are three essential items, added with a bit of common sense, the reader would need to track and/or locate a Valentine. Granted, these random assortments of things shouldn't be held for granted. After all, blood is thicker than water and the young sibling knew his kin more than anyone else, even if he did spend a majority of his life in a wooden box.

The first would be a bottle of fresh water. It is good for hydration and will keep you alive until you run out. Then in which case, find some as soon as possible. You wouldn't be any good to anyone if you were dead.

The second item, that would be quite difficult to obtain in the harsh times, would be Rhodizonic Acid- powder form. It reacts with lead, which is found in gun powder residue... Incase of stumbling upon a dead body, or remnants of a duel of bullets. The acid would trigger the resin and, thus, lead to a better understanding of the situation.

Item number three is a compass, so you know which way is up at all times.

The fourth item is a cellular phone... _Who knew_?

And finally number five is a unique item of distinct origin. A two barreled gun only identified as Orthrus. That is "Or-ther-us". Only one of these guns exsist, as does Cerberus. Handed down generation to generation, the Valentines hold these weapons as family heirlooms. Both of their sounds are destinctively different, if you had suddied them, that is. Cerberus cries out a loud "**shway**" where as its twin gives off a more complex "**boom**", each defining its presence, as it were. But in other words, this gun was a simple beacon.

In addition, a number of other things are included such as first aid, ammunition, edibles, and a few cartons of cigarettes. With all of these items, Vincent would be found in no time. Maybe he would buy his good old brother a present for the occation. For old time sake.

The door of Seventh Heaven creaked open and there he stood a silhouette in the entrance, red eyes darting from left to right, scanning the establishment. Awareness was key. The diner grew dead silent. _Damn_... Tifa was stood behind the bar, smiling, before turning from washing a pint glass, her hazel eyes met his. A look of worry took over her expression as she watched the Valentine enter the room before quickly glancing to Cloud then Marlene and then to Denzel.

"Kids," her shakey tone broke the silence of the room, "Go to the room and play."

The children, who were once playing a round of 'go fish', set down their hands of cards and made their way behind the bar, wide eyed at the newcomer.

"Is that-?" Denzel managed to make out with a point of his index finger before being abrupted by Cloud with a reasuring tone. Salem lowered his gaze to his feet.

"No," Cloud said resting his hand on the boys head, "Now do as Tifa says."

The young boy scurried behind Marlene as their feet pattered up the stairs, giving Salem assurance to enter the room. He took a solid step before turning to shut the door. The room remained silent as Salem turned back to the members of AVALANCHE who all studied the mans movements intently, well all but Yuffie, who sat opposed to Shelke in a booth in the corner. And even with all of seriousness in the room, Yuffie made the situation a little easier to handle, even if she was a little anoying at times.

Cid sat at the bar, sipping what looked like a glass of iced brandy and puffing on a cigarette. The mechanics eyes narrowed as Salem scanned over him from behind his black locks before looking to Red, who returned with a deep growl in Salems direction. Barret sat down in a booth with a sheet of paper and a pencil, jotting down totals as he counted a pile of money that sat on the table. Shelke was expressionless, as usual, making what seemed like pointless conversation to Yuffie as she stared at the Valentine.

"You," Tifa's nervous voice cracked, almost unable to speak, "You can take a seat if you'd like..."

"I'll stand," Salem replied with a simple nod, "Thank you."

Tifa nodded in return before reaching for the bar rag and began to whipe down the surface, her nervous eyes trying to maintain sight of the man. Salem gazed at the woman and her actions. Now Salem didn't mingle with the masses. There were no such things as "friends" to him, but these people seemed to get along pretty well in his standards. But he was well informed on all of their progress. After all, they had all saved the world at one time or another. What he didn't understand was their daily lives.

For example...

Tifa did everything in her power to win over the favor of blondey, Cloud. But Cloud spends most of his time trying to avoid her attempts. Salem had a knack for reading people and he did it pretty well- There was a sorrow in Tifa's heart. A sorrow, that Salem believed, only Cloud could fill. The question still remained; why would someone do everything in their power to gain the love of someone who did everything in their own power to live without it. See, friends are overrated. The only thought that came to mind was what he would do if he had been in Clouds boots... And he quickly forgot it.

"So," Cloud began turning to the others. "This is Salem Valenine-."

"We know who 'e is, spikey," Cid interrupted, "No need for introductions. Just let 'im know what 'e needs so he can get out of 'ere. He's givin' me goose bumps."

Salem couldn't agree more. An awkward situation at hand brings swift feet for escape. His eyes shifted over the room. No... It wasn't awkwardness filling the air, it was a subtle fear. The Valentine understood fully. These people were no fools, for the most part. They had strong reason to be unsettled. Chaos ran rampant everywhere at all times, but Vincent was the embodied source in sold form- an evil that should be feared. But Salem on the other hand, he was the vestle for an ancient event that all life must come to eventually. The Harbinger of Souls... Death itself.

Yuffie scurried over quickly to give Salem a large hug only to be warded by the man, with a grim scowl, "Hands to yourself, theif."

"Oh, come on, Salem," She gave a stomp as he arms fell loose to her sides, "Your never going to make friends that way!" Her words were loud enough to make a look of wonder cross everyones expression, and Salem's eye twitch. Almost instantly she reached for his sleeve and yanked him in the direction of the center of the room and forced him to sit down in a chair that surrounded a large partied table. The other cautiously joined one by one, with the exception of Cid, who Tifa attempted to give assurance.

"Forget it!" He exclaimed, "I ain't sittin' by that guy."

Cloud cleared the air with first words. _Oh, what a leader... Psh_.

"So Vincent is missing and we have no leads." The words came out crisp and clean, as if he had rehersed them in the mirror.

"This isn't a crime drama," Salem spat across the table, "Get to the damned point." Salem reached for his bag before Red gave a loud growl and snapped quickly at his hands, intending to warn the pale man. "Easy, mut. I'm fetching a smoke."

Irritation now clear in Clouds expression now made it clear that the quicker this meeting was over, the better, "We found Cerberus on the ground outside of the Mako Caverns, where Lucr-."

"I know," Salem gave a chuckle of annoyance to the man as he pulled a nicotine stick to his lips and lit it with the metalic lighter, "I know where it is... But is there anything else? How do you KNOW he is missing?"

Shelke lowered her head as she cleared her throat, giving indication that she was present in the room. "On more than one occasion, Vincent Valentine has notified me if he has decided to go into solitude. I take note and inform anyone who makes inquiry of the matter, usually Yuffie." a sound of despair took over the monotone voice she carried, "He failed to do so this time and I can only state that I feel as if something sinister is at hand-"

"So this is all based off of a hunch?" Salems eyes narrowed as he took another drag from his cigarette. For a moment, silence filled the air in their hopes that Salm could piece together the mystery, in avail. The pale brother stood to his feet shoving the chair from behind him, "He's gone... No need to worry about the matter. He's moved on with his life and so should you all."

"That's not fare, Salem," Yuffie exclaimed, pain in her face. She stood to her feet with him, planting her hands on the table, "You can't just make asumptions! What if he's in real trouble? Would you just shrug it off as if nothing was the matter?"

Salem stood there. A frown fixed on his lips and eyes narrowed. There was nothing to say. He knew his brother. Random. Distant. Maybe he found escape from the confindments of despair and sadness that was barely worth living. Maybe he had discovered that "solitude" was the answer to all of the memories that he held close. Everyone else where just cards in a game that was never to be played, unless you intended to lose.

"He's fine..." Salem said focused on the ninja before he turned for the door, "Vincent can take care of himself."

"Salem!" Yuffies sad tone echoed the room as she made her way around Barret and the table, "Your brother would do the same for you! If even it was to hard to comprehend!"

"I'm no stupid-"

"Yes you are," Tear swelled in the womans eyes as she stared, intent, "Who do you think you are to neglect a man of his gun. Hell?! His LIFE?!" Yuffie's feet treaded steadily toward the man until she managed arms reach, meeting him with a palm to the left side of his face. "Now find your brother NOOOW!"

His teeth gritted as his head shook just enough to wear off the sting. His frown slowly faded into something more complex- worry. His hand set the cigarette to his lips before taking a seemingly long for a mere mortal before exhaling a smog of smoke into the air and setting his gaze into the face of the ninja princess. She was truely sad. He had seen the face on one other woman in his life. It spelled despair. Lovelessness. Hopelessness.

Salem wasn't much for words in a way, but he did think, if only for a moment. His eyes scanned the others with intent; they all stood wide eyed, in awe. Barret was even readying his bullets to his arm before the Valentine lowered his head. The corner of his lip flinched back with thought. There was something about the situation that made him wonder. What if... IF these people actually cared about his brother? They valued his life in a way that Salem barely understood...?

His eyes lowered back to his feet only to be lifted back to Yuffies crying eyes, "I don't know where he is. That's all I want to know... Where is Vincent Valentine?"

The words triggered a feeling inside of him. The fire that he had once seen in the eyes of Cloud Strife were now in his own. Giving up on his sibling was pointless. With this in thought, there was only one thing to do- search for something that was everywhere at once... Chaos...

"Well," he said with the planest voice he could muster, "Who's with me?"

"I am," Yuffie said sternly. Her eyes were focused and staring, "To the end."

Shelke made no intention of indentifying herself before, raising her hand. "I will assist..."

"Blondey?"

Cloud furrowed his brow before shaking his head, "I can't... Tifa needs help watching the children while Barret is away."

Barret gave an awkward smirk as he gave a semi shrug, "Can't do it, bro. Got a bounty on a mercenary. Need the cash."

Tifa stared wide eyed once again as she her eyes shifted to Cid, "Don't look at me... Who else is going to look after the place?"

Salem looked down to Red whos hair was still standing on end and then to Cid.

"Forget it!" Cid looked to Salem, shaking his head, "Y'ur wierd, man! And so is your brother! I want no part of this. AT ALL!"

Salem gave a reluctant nod before looking back at Yuffie. A quick nod gave approval of the voyage as a slow smirk curved her kiss in thanks, "I'll pack my things," She said before running off."

"As will I." Shelke said as she stood from the table and headed off through the front door.

Salem was left standing there, facing the meeting. Over many years he had learned the significance of peoples lives and their effects on time. After all, he'd been here to long. His eyes then fell onto Tifa, quiet and meek. Suddenly a slight smile turned her lips as her eyes softend. He knew that this was the right thing... Well, at the moment.

"Just look for any signs of him." Cloud said.

"I know what to do," Salem said with a smirk, "You just stay here and man the fort."

Cloud gave a deeper frown as Tifa refrainded from a giggle, "You just find him... Alive- I would prefer."

"Don't worry Cloud. I'll have him back before your hair falls out."


	3. Shut up, Yuffie

Chapter III: Shut Up Yuffie...

A days travel by foot led them to the city of Kalm and, as usual, the streets were filled with celebrations and festivities. Salem grit his teeth as he tried to drowned out the music and screaming dwellers of the town. _The desert is more bearable than this place. How on earth could Vincent live here?_ The noise and the lights were enough to set Salem on edge. Practically anything at any moment could have happened. Again, caution was key.

Shelke walked close behind, steady pace, and by the love of the heavens, she was quiet. She had been for hours, a majority of the time. Though her unemotional state preceded her, she was still not shy to smile from time to time at the fireworks booming overhead in the night sky. She gazed up at them for minutes before she would look back down to where she was walking, often running into things or people. Salem would often remind her from time to time with a loud and crisp call of her name. All in all Shelke was behaving well in his opinion. Acting a some what of a "normal" while the situation calls for celebration.

But Yuffie, she couldn't get enough of the situation. Salem would often turn to the ninja to find her making small talk, dancing, signing autographs, even to the point of hugging- random strangers that they had been passing by. All while maintaining the most enormous smile he had ever seen on any persons face... Ever. Typical Yuffie, really. She walked with a bounce in her step that unconsciously made Salem give a sigh of disbelief in her unusual liveliness.

Yuffie and Salem knew Yuffie through Vincent. Of course, there was something there between the two. Well her anyway. Yuffie cared for Vincent in ways more than one. Salem could tell. The way she talked about him. How much she knew about his past. The adventures and close calls. It seemed as if Vincent was more of a hobby than a friend. She liked checking up on him QUITE often. She told him the first time they met by the slip of the tongue that she "literally came by everyday." Sweet, yet unsettlingly creepy.

There had been select few occasions that Salem would stop by his brothers home and "catch up", whatever that meant. It was often silence. Not a single word between the two. Vincent would say a few words like, "How are you?", or "Thirsty?". But his words always sounded empty and Salem could tell when there was emptiness in his brothers words. But for some strange reason, Yuffie had managed to always arrive at the most coldest of moment between the brothers and thus end up, "lightening" the mood, so to speak and Vincent would go into hiding, leaving Salem not only helpless, but quite off guard. She would even to go as far as to FIND him, and there was always no sight of him.

There was a time that Vincent allowed Salem to use his gun cleaning kit and somehow managed to casually leave the room as Salem was cleaning out his gun. When Salem turned to find Yuffie breathing into the back of his head with that same big smile he instantly went into panic mode, nearly letting his condition get the better of him. Yuffie though it was funny before a wing sprouted from his back- in which she tried to retaliate but Salem managed. With a few Sephiroth bashes and a swift smack to the face, Salem eased himself, for the sake of her life, even though he wanted to. She had even made a remark that she had scared him so much "That three drops of pee came out." _That is called a quote_.

But alas, here he was with a easilty amused ex-Tsviet and a WAY to overly friendly ninja princess. Salem continued down the street weaving through onlookers and pedestrians, lost in thought. His mind flooded with memories of the past. Of his mother. Simpler times of his life , when he was very young. He could barely remember her smile.

"Salem!", Yuffie whelped far from behind them, making him stop in his tracks. She scurried through gatherings of spectators as she waved her hand high above her head, tightly gripping something. Her fumbling feet tripped past Shelke, barely missing her and another person before she reached Salem. She was grasping a well decorated and fat money pouch. She held it close to his face by its ties, "I found money in case we get hungry later or whatever!" Her tone was innocent along with her gullible smile. But even her batting eyes couldn't lie. _Found_?

With a stern expression Salem closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Could she honestly NOT steal from anyone for a single day? Salem took a moment as he took a deep breath, opened his eyes, exhaled with enough force that Yuffie resorted to squinting. His expression chained as he noticed a fellow behind her standing still in the crowd. Well dressed, quite wealthy looking from the looks. As a few moments passed, Salem noticed he was shifting his hands over his abdomen and waist, searching. Salems eye twitched as he looked down to the princess and swiftly snatched the large bag from her hand. Salem made his way in the direction he had once came, sliding himself through a few drunkards.

"What are you doing," Yuffie screamed out with a stomp of her foot letting her arms dangle around her hips.

Salem gritted his jaw before turning back to her, taking long and swift steps back in her direction before looming over her with the pouch overhead, "Did you want to give it back to him?", He growled. Shelke shivered at the sound.

"Um... Um... No?" Yuffie managed to let out under her breath, "But I-."

Salems brow furrowed a bit deeper, cutting her off from her words. He stood his straitest while his eyes remained connected with hers until his shoulder broke contact when he turned again. By now the man was angered. Salem noticed him arguing with a couple of men who must have been standing close to him when he noticed the missing money. The man was red faced and pointing a accusing finger in the men's direction.

The Valentine hesitated on his approach. All three men were apparently drunk and he new this wasn't the place to lose his own head. People and their greed. Would the avarice never end? His hand tightend around the large bag as his steps slowed, squeezing himself between the crowded streets. The mens' argument grew louder as Salem closed in until finally he was hearing every word between the three.

"I know you have it," the rich man exclaimed, drawing closer to the innocent men, "Now give it up, thieves!"

The two men looked wide eyed, clearly offended by the words before one of them spoke, "How dare you call be a theif. I'll say it again, we do not have your damned money."

The rich man reacted with the withdraw of a hidden knife from his colour coated sleeve and pointed it at the men, "If one of you don't give me my money, I'll kill you both." He had now just gathered his own crowd. Women and children drew away from the situation as the mans eye fixed on the two. A silence fell over the men and the bystanders.

"One!" the rich man began, "Two!".

"Hey! Ugly!", Salem let out with a roar, The man jerked his head in the direction of his words to see the Valentine gripping the pouch over the heads of the on lookers, "You dropped this..." He then swiftly tossed to to the mans feet, the ties now loose, letting gold pieces scatter into the street around the man.

"You idiot!", the man cried as he quickly put away his blade and frantically began to pick them up, along with a few other hidden hands. Salem turned away and pased quickly back to the now frowning Yuffie and blank stared Shelke. He passed by them without the urge to as much as say a word, until Yuffie had to do it.

"That was mine," she said crossing her arms and allowing her weight to be shifted to one leg.

"Shut up, Yuffie." Salem said plainly as he continued under a large brick walkway and into its shadow. Granted, the man didn't seem to "deserve" the money. He probably had more. And something in Salems being told him that he should allowed the theft to take place. But that would have probably ment allowing someone to die. One less poor soul to worry about.

They had finally made it to the two story building that was Vincents house. Very unlively and grim if one considered the homeiness of the rest of the homes and buildings. Only a few passer-by's walked down the darkend street. Salem looked to the up stairs window intently. No movement. No lights. Nothing. He lowered his gaze to the front door and eventually set his hand on its knob and gave it a quick shake. Locked...

"You said someone looked for him here," Salem said looking back to the window, "In Kalm."

"Yes," Shelke said plainly as she watched the Valentine in his movements, "I came to Kalm a week ago."

"And you didn't go inside?"

Shelke stood silent, her hands folded behind her back. She slowly lowered her head as Salem shook his head. He took a few steps away from the door as he scanned the building for entry and found none. Taking a deep breath he lifted his boot into air before forcing it into the door with a crash. The door spintered and fell to the floor as the three gazed inside through the doorway.

Yuffie gave Salem her own frown, "You didn't have to do that," Her voice was flat and unamused.

"Did you have a better idea?" Salem said just as plain and scratchy, as if mocking her-mocking him.

One after another they made their way through the empty home. It was silent as well as dark. _Of course, as dark as a coffin_. The Valentine brother slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved his metalic lighter and striked it. The light shown blinded the three for just a moment before the living area was slightly illuminated. Tables and chairs were turned over, glass littered the dining room floor. The place was a mess.

"What... Happened here?" Shelke asked as she bent down to pick up a piece of Vincents cloak that was hung on a broken chair leg.

"Someone was looking for something..." Salem said plainly as he scanned what he could see in the room.

"Who?" Yuffie said frantically looking through the rooms, tripping and stumbling over debres.

"The better question is what..." Salem said making his way for a stairway. The two women followed slowly. Yuffie slipped her satchel from his back as she gripped her Shuriken, Shelke arming her electro-magnetic sabers, giving a better light to the corridor. Salem then slipped his lighter back into his pocket. He turned to face Yuffie as they reached the door to his brothers room and pulled his gun. They could never be to cautious. He pressed himself against the wall for a moment as he locked the hammers of his gun and turned his head to see a bit into the room. With a deep breath he gave a single nod to Yuffie and then cut the corner, beading his sights in only an instant.

Vincents room was trashed even more so than the floor below. The bed was overturned. The T.V. laid face down broken on the floor. Glass and empty picture frames littered the floor which made Salem think for a moment.

"This is not good," Yuffie said as her legs became a bit unsteady, "Not good at all. What happened Salem? What were they looking for? You have to know."

Salem kept his eyes to the broken frame at his feet, glass scattered around it. There was more than one, but from the looks of it- the only things that were stolen from the empty room where photographs.

"Pictures... I don't know what of though." Salem looked back at Yuffie with a smirk, "A fangirl perhaps?"

"Shut up, Salem!" Yuffie scream, tears swelling to her eyes once again, "This is no time for joking! He is in trouble. I know it!" She fell hard to the floor onto her knees throwing her weapon to the floor and her face into her hands before weeping shuttered her chest.

Salem whiped away the smirk in utter frustration and fell into thought. Why would the only things they would take would be framed pictures. What were so important about them? He didn't even know Vincent had pictures. He barely had anything much less pictures. Salem lifted a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and stuck on between his lips before lighting it in even more thought. This was quite strange, even for Vincent.

Shelke powered down her weapon and turned to the now blank stared Salem, "Well what is our next move, Salem Valentine."

"We stay here for the night and rest. Maybe the thief wasn't done with his work. We will be here in case he comes back." He walked over to the overthrown mattress and corrected it onto the metal framed bed, "You can bunk together. I'll be down stairs." His feet turned and made way for the door.

"What is in store for tomorrow, Salem Valentine?" Shelke said as she knelt down beside her friend in hopes to comfort her.

A sigh escaped his lips before he released the cigarette from his lips, "I'll wake you in the early morning and we'll leave for Junon at dawn." Salem scanned over the room once again before turning out the door, "Lock the door behind me. Just in case."


	4. Trigger For The Fueling Flame

**For starters I'd like to say thank you, ACupOfTeaForAliceAndTheHatter for your review. In regards to it- I'm trying to make it someone surreal between the characters. I think you will all see a more serious side of Yuffie in the coming chapters. Shelke will soon be more emotional than she is known for. The reason I wrote this was because I had heard that the original concept for Vincent Valentine was a Detective but ultimately they headed a different direction. So I figured, "Lonely 'ol Vincent, no family, doomed to walk the earth alone... Nah. So I made an existing character I had and made him his detective-ish brother. So yeah. BTW. This is a post DoC:FVII story. So everything has technically lead up to this moment. This is MY (pointless) version of the end of FFVII.**

* * *

Chapter IV: Trigger For The Fueling Flame

The morning dew brought a pleasant feeling over him that he hadn't felt since childhood. His red eyes shown bright in the morning sun as he walked down the road of loose dirt and gravel, both hands in his jacket pockets, puffing a cigarette. The scenery was green almost fluorescent, something you didn't see as often as you used to... Before Shinra. Flowers were coming to a perfect bloom as a slight but steady breeze flowed over the tall grass, creating a view of dancing diamonds across the large fields on the roadside. Complete and utter bliss. Perfect...

A feeling of peace filled his beating heart, a child like freedom that made his body almost tingle. A slight smile curved his lips as he looked out into the distance. His feet stepped quick and hard, kicking up dust behind him, his usual steady pace- fast. It reminded him the road he walked down as a child. He would walk home from school with his brother at his side. Of course his brother had a tendency to turn the walk into a race, typical. Vincent usually won but Salem was always a hair behind, often claiming victory anyway due his small stature. Salem gave a slight chuckle under his breath before he came to a quick halt as an idea passed his thoughts.

_I wonder if the girls want to race..._

Salems natural frown was completely turned upside down, now grinning mischievously. There was no way they could win. After all, he was fast as greased lighting on an energy beverage. He loved the feeling of sprinting. The wind hitting his face, his heart beating loud in his ears, the pumping of blood. All enough to get warmth back to his hands. He spotted a large green tree about a hundred yards away. This would be the finish point. He lowered his head as he threw the nicotine stick to the ground and stomped it out.

_This should be good..._

He turned behind him to get the womens attention, "You guys wanna race-...", Salem found no one there. Had they stopped down the road somewhere? Was he walking to fast for them? Did they get lost? He shook his head as his rarest of expressions lingered on his face as he turned around. A figure standing by the tree made him freeze where he was. Probably a pedestrian taking shade from the sun, but at the sight of the person, he grew sad for a strange reason. He watched closely as the person stood there, his smile fading. She was a woman from the looks of it, the skirt of her dress making it apparent.

With his eyes now narrow, intent, the noticed the woman was weeping. He shook his head for a moment. Was she in trouble? He scanned the scenery once again, his eyes revealing that there wasn't a building, vehicle, or person other than her. Where did she come from?

"Salem..." The dark voice made shutters course up his spine as he whipped himself around to find the tall mysterious figure known as Vincent.

The once blue sky had now turned to a dusty red and the once green fields turned to a dead brown. The wind was now swift and hard as sand hit Salems eyes as his brother stood strong, focused.

"Where have you been?!", The only words the brother could manage, "We've been looking-."

"Don't..." Vincent said plainly, a slight pain was clear in his eyes, "You can't... You shouldn't."

The wind began to howl as the wind blew harder than before. Salem pressed himself against the wind as he shook his head in disbelief.

"How could you?!", Salem pointed a stiff finger at his brother, "Will you feel better once everyone is your life has given up on y-."

"Salem...", The words broke Salems words, "You are my brother... I want you safe... I need it." A long pause fell between the two. Salem shook his head in wonder, "You know what you have to do, Salem. Forget about me... Don't be afraid. It's a part of you now."

Suddenly, a wall of beaming green fluorescent light as far as the eye could see closed in from his behind his brother. The wind pushed Salem across the gravel as fear struck his very being, "No! NO! NO!"

He turned to run, leaving his brother to be enveloped by the massive wall of life-force closing in. But his brothers voice still whispered into his ears, "It's woven into your soul, Salem. You know what you have to do..."

**_You know..._**

* * *

"Salem! Salem!" Yuffie shook the already shivering Salem. "Wake up! Wake up, Salem!"

A pain coursed through his expression as she pleaded. Salem laid on the couch, agony shot through his body as the two tried to wake him. His head and legs shook as arms flung as if in attempts to escape from something unknown to the women. His eyes opened for only a moment before rolling to the back of head.

"Hold him, Yuffie." Shelke said drawing closer to the man and Yuffie did as such. Gripping his arms in a strong hug, Yuffie gave a hard squeeze as Shelke gently laid two fingers on his now bulging juggular, "He's going into shock," she said plainly as she looked to Yuffie.

Yuffie jumped back from the man and stared intently at the small Tsviet. There was fear clear in her expression as they both looked back at the shaking man, "We have to get out of here, now!" Yuffie turned for the stairs to retrieve their supplies, Shelke following close behind her.

"What's happening to him, Yuffie?" Shelke asked with a sincere tone of panic in her voice. Yuffie refrained from an answer as she made her way into the upstairs bedroom and instantly began to gather their things. Shelke could see the frantic expression on Yuffie but continues, "Yuffie, we have to help him."

Yuffie shot around, throwing her traveling pack over her shoulder. Her eyes held a seriousness that Shelke couldn't relate to, "There is no helping him at this point. We have to let it wear itself out."

"It?" Shelke replied watching Yuffie run past her and down the stairs. Shelke followed close behind, taking note of a loud crash down stairs. Yuffie froze in mid-stride half way down the steps as the sound shook the wall. She turned to Shelke who stopped wide eyed and Yuffie threw her index finger over her own lips. The sound of broken glass was heard, then the deep sound of breathing followed by a grunt.

The heavy sound of heavy steps, to loud to be Salems own, walked slowly over the hardwood floors. One, after another, after another, then another. Yuffie pulled her weapon silently motioning for Shelke to stay put. With the silent feet of a ninja, she quietly flowed down the stairs with ease, even avoiding the one creaky step that she had managed to commit to memory. With one eye she peaked around the corner to find Salem standing there searching, gun in hand. A sigh of relief broke her silence as she followed down the stairs and to the lower floor.

"What the hell was that all about, man?!" Yuffie exclaimed, her weapon still gripped in her hand, "You flipped out! You scared the devil out of us!"

"You don't say." Salem said coldly as he turned to her, blood running down the right side of his face as he lit a cigarette, "I could have said the same about you."

She gave a unamused smirk to him as she noticed the red liquid running down his face and quickly began to fumble through her bag for first-aid, without a word.

"No need, Yuffie," he said sternly as he watch the wide eyed Shelke slowly come into view, and then back to the ninja, "But thank you...", The words sounded shallow, but so did everything else that escaped his lips. Hard and cold. But in all reality he found her generosity quite nice.

Yuffie looked at her companion with a look of utter question, with even a slight cock of her head, "But your bleeding."

"Correction," He said flatly, frown fixed on his face. He holstered his gun and made his way to his satchel, throwing the single strap over his shoulder, fixing the bag in the small of his back, "I WAS bleeding."

Yuffie scanned over his face and then turned to the wall that he had been laying beside. Two holes bore into the plaster with blood splatter surrounding it as a slight stream of smoke still billowing from them both. Her face grew pale as a ghost and tried to swallow. She looked to her feet as Shelke approached from behind her with a questioned expression.

"Are you okay, Salem?" She asked, her voice giving a hint of concern.

"Yes," Salem said walking out of site and into the kitchen, turning on the sink water and wiping the blood from his face and cloths for only a few moments before returning to the others. "We have to get going. The sun is almost up. Time to go." With steady steps he made his way for the door, eyes lowered to his feet as he passed the young women.

Shelke watched the man leave the home and then looked to Yuffie who still appeared white in the face, "Are you alright, Yuffie?" She asked again in concern, "You look ill."

Yuffie looked back up to Salem who stood outside, waiting, backed turned, lighting a cigarette, as if nothing had happened. The situation giving her a slight chill down her spine as she answered, "I think I may have just seen a ghost."


	5. Where Is Our Favorite Weapon

**A/N: A note to the reader; I'm not aiming for the longest worded chapter contest. I simply write a chapter and lengthen it as I see fit. I like to keep them short enough to read without falling asleep (XD) and long enough to fill the reader in. This chapter is a torture scene and I AM writing it as graphic as it should be. You HAVE been warned but don't fret-good guys always win... Or DOOO they? Muahaahaahaahaahaaaaaa! I will also give a song recommendation to listen to while you read-'Cause I'm cool like that. *Drum roll* Children of Fire by Oh, sleeper... Youtube 'em! :)**

* * *

Chapter V: Where's My Favorite Weapon?

Pain coursed through his body. His body seized, muscles tensed, and veins bulged as his back arched in tension. He could feel the rapid pulses of electricity travel from the top of his head and then to the toes of his feet... And back again. It was an agony that could only be explained at the moment, if they could even bring themselves to speak, that is. But despite the electrical thumps streaming through his bones and his mind, his thoughts still managed to maintain a count of the seconds as they passed. He had reached the count of three the first round. But this second time he had reached twelve... And was still counting.

"Stop."

The voice was barely audible through the sound of crackles and pops from the energy machine but as it spoke, the charge instantly ceased. His body fell limp onto the concrete slab that his hands and feet had been chained to. The majority of his attire was gone save for his trousers. A thick woven black bag was placed over his head to keep the surrounding location and people hidden from him. He felt his eyes growing tired from the electro-shock before being drenched with would could be described as iced water. He could only guess that this was to keep his skin from burning away with the 'therapy'. His arms and legs continued to jerk sporadically as he tried to correct them.

"Alright, child of of fire," The voice was heard again buzzing through a P.A. system, "After three days of this, we have established that you no longer hold the ProtoMateria inside of your chest."

_Well, I could have told you that, jackass..._

"So where is it?" The voice demanded.

Vincent remained silent as a pause filled the air for a long time. He knew the answer but he didn't negotiate with tyrants. The ProtoMateria was destroyed when Chaos returned to the earth, post Omega Birth. Of course, even if it did survive the event, he wouldn't know where to find it. It was pointless for his captors to have even captured him. He was useless to the subject. But in order to stay alive, he had to atleast seem like he was withholding information- an old "Turkey" trick taught in basic training; not giving out information would, ninety percent of the time, keep you alive.

"WHERE?!" The voice boomed, echoing through the room. Letting Vincent know that he was in a bunker of sorts, all while he maintained a silence under the black bag, "Fine then! Set the amplitude to seven and the voltage to three hundred."

The machine sounded once again and Vincent prepared himself both mentally and physically. He closed his eyes under the bag, taking a deep breath as he did. This was going to be worse than before. He had a subtle but quite outstanding thought that made him shake his head a bit, this would have been a time that he would have dealt with the essence of Chaos. This would be a time he would have embraced it, used it to his advantage and make these men falter to their knees...

_I would kill them gladly..._

"If we cannot ask you politely," The voice continued, "We will bore it out of you, Valentine."

_Good luck, chuck..._

The surge of energy shot through his body again, sending waves of energy back and forth through his body once again, stonger and quicker. His back arched as his jaw clenched. A deep drawn out growl giving the only sound from his throat, although, he wanted to scream. He could hear his heart beating rapidly at this point giving no indication of stopping, which he also wished for, at least at the moment.

His mind raced with memories of his friends, all of them. He tried to calm his mind and put it in a positive place but all that surfaced were negatives. He should have been more open with them, he should have enjoied their company more than he seemed to. He should have told them the truth about him. He could have been a better companion to them, a mentor of sorts. He should have been a better friend... A better brother.

_One..._

* * *

"For the last time, Salem!" Vincent screamed his younger sibling as he packed his suitcase, "I'm joining the Turks and that's final! You and mother will be fine! It'll be good for both of our character!"

"Oh, that is such bullshit!, Vincent," Salem exclaimed, "The day you finished school you sighed up! You honestly think it's going better your character?! Look at you! You suck!"

Vincent gritted his teeth as he removed the last of his socks from the drawer and threw them into pack and slammed it shut, "You know, your a real brat, Salem. And it took all your life up to this moment for me to realize it!"

"I'm a brat," Salem exclaimed before throwing the luggage from the bed and onto the floor, "NOW you can call me a brat! I'm just saying that your breaking our mothers heart! Who am I going to talk to? Who am I going to relate with? Your my only friend, Vince. You can't just leave us here like father did!"

"Well I am..." The words were bleak and empty. Vincent reached for his suit case and headed for the door, Salem closely behind him trying his best to summon the words to make him stay, but it was clear that Vincents mind was set. He opened the door and began to make his way before turning back to his young brother- only to be met with a fist to his cheek.

"That's for mother!" Salem gave a swift kick to his knee making Vincent stumble, dropping his luggage, "And thats for me! I never want to see you smug face again, Vincent Ulyssis Valentine! And if I do, expect the same."

* * *

_Two..._


End file.
